Awake my Soul
by Cassy27
Summary: "It's not a very entertaining party," Anthony admitted while taking something from the inner pocket of his vest, "but that's not your fault. Also- not your fault your brother is an idiot." For the first time Loki actually showed amusement. Loki/Tony
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **"It's not a very entertaining party," Anthony admitted while taking something from the inner pocket of his vest, "but that's not your fault. Also- not your fault your brother is an idiot." For the first time Loki actually showed amusement.

**Warnings: **AU - Loki/Tony - Loki/Fandral

**AN: **I wrote this whenever I wasn't studying and I don't know where this came from. I just felt like writing some Loki/Tony and this is what happened. I hope some of you will enjoy this and since I have already written the ending, I should be able to update a part every day or so (I still need to beta-read it). I suspect this will count 4 parts, maybe 5. It depends on where I will break the entire story into chapters. Thanks for reading this!

**Awake my Soul – Part I**

The dinner party was extremely boring and tiring and Loki wasn't sure why the hell he was still there. No one would miss him if he just got up and left, though Frigga might notice. She was his mother after all and wasn't it her duty to at least keep an eye on her youngest son? Then again, Thor was present as well and Frigga was mostly occupied by keeping close tabs on him. Loki couldn't be sure, but he thought his brother had already drunken too much beer at this party.

So far, the eldest Odinsson didn't look _too_ drunk and the stories he was telling weren't too offensive, although Loki honestly didn't want to hear how his brother lost his virginity almost eight years ago. Could it actually be eight year? That would have made Thor...fifteen. It was plausible.

Turning his attention away from his brother and mother, he suddenly caught the eye of his father. This was Odin's dinner party, held for the honour of his sixtieth birthday. It was an official party and many guests were present and Loki was sure he had not even met some of them before. There were old friends, very distant family and even business partners. He knew Odin disliked the evening as much as he did. Too many people. Too much attention.

Odin offered his youngest son a genuine smile and Loki returned it. It was the first affection the two had shown each other for the entire day. That was hardly unusual. They had never been close. Not even when Loki had been a child. He had always been very independent. Odin and Thor, now that was an entirely different story. The two were practically lookalikes and they shared the same interests; politics and the family company: Asgard Industries.

It wasn't that Loki had anything against politics or the company, but he simply had different interests. He was still going to university with psychology as his major. Odin had been adamant that Loki was only being stubborn, but Frigga had supported her youngest son all the way. In the end, she was a good mother, but a bit overprotective at times.

He turned to look at his left and Loki's eyes fell on the one man he knew Odin and Thor despised with their entire heart. Anthony Edward Stark was a powerful, wealthy and very clever man. He was one of the few that could one day pose as a threat to Asgard Industries since his company - Stark Industries - was only growing in strength and wealth. Loki wasn't sure why Odin had invited the man, but he assumed it was something along the lines of '_keep your friends close, but your enemies closer_'.

Stark was in the middle of a conversation with a lovely looking redhead and Loki strained to hear what they were talking about. He failed to do so for Thor's voice was much too loud near his right. The story of how he lost his virginity was long forgotten and now he was bragging about how he had one day killed a boar while hunting with Odin. Loki refused to believe that story true because it was simply impossible to strangle such a beast with your bare hands.

It was then that Thor tried to pull Loki into the conversation and Loki was not in the mood for such pleasantries. Certainly not when he knew for a fact that they would all be about pleasing Thor and Odin.

"Excuse me," Loki said much too kindly. He sounded like a snake about to strike. With one smooth movement, he stood up and walked away from the table. He wasn't sure where he could go, but when he stepped into the hallway and noticed the balcony, he remember his sudden need for air.

The black night sky was illuminated with a thousand stars and the air was cool. It was a perfect April-evening and Loki wished he wasn't trapped in this God forsaken restaurant. He didn't know what else he could do on an evening like this, but he certainly didn't want to spend it with a bunch of strangers that only talked to him because he was the 'son of Odin Allfather'.

He could hear footsteps approaching, but he didn't turn around. He suspected it was Thor or perhaps Fandral. The idea of talking to Thor's friend pleased Loki. At least there would be genuine conversation then, but Loki ended up surprised.

"You look bored."

Spinning around, he found the CEO of Stark Industries standing before him. He wasn't sure why, but Anthony was grinning while holding a glass of whisky in his hand. Loki narrowed his eyes, trying to understand what the man was doing here, but in stead he simply said, "I could say the same for you."

Anthony lifted his arms in a '_what can you do about it?_' kind of manner before stepping onto the balcony as well. He placed his glass of whisky on the ledge and Loki never took his eyes from him. He needed to be focused if he wanted to read Stark's intentions.

"It's not a very entertaining party," Anthony admitted while taking something from the inner pocket of his vest, "but that's not your fault. Also- not your fault your brother is an idiot."

Loki didn't know why, but he laughed and he realized that this was the first time he actually showed amusement. It had been a very long day. "His stories do get a little wild near the end of the evening."

Anthony took hold of a cigarette and placed it between his thin, red lips. He was grinning and his eyes showed that he meant it. Loki was good in reading people and he could always tell when someone was just being nice or trying to get close to him for a reason. That reason mostly being to get close to Odin.

"I'm Tony, by the way, but you knew that."

"_Tony_?" Loki leaned back against the ledge, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. And not everyone gets to call me that. For instance, your brother would have to call me mister Stark. Even your father calls me that and he's like a hundred years older than me. You look like a fun guy, however, so you can call me Tony."

"I'm Loki, but I guess you already knew that." He watched how Tony lit his cigarette and slowly inhaled before releasing the smoke from his mouth again. "Smoking kills, you know."

"I do know," Tony smirked, "but if anything, I don't think a cigarette is going to kill me in the end." Loki only eyed him carefully. "So you are younger than Thor. How many years?"

So this is where the conversation turns for the worst. Loki had held high hoped for Tony, but he proved to be as narrow-minded and boring as the rest of the planet. Why would anyone ever assume that Loki enjoyed talking about his brother?

"Two years," he answered truthfully.

"Baffling," Tony said, "it must be horrible to be so much smarter than him."

Loki snorted and realized that the situation could still be saved. Perhaps Tony could be an interesting conversation-partner. "You have no idea," Loki said, "killing a boar by strangling it? How does he invent such stories? They get dumber by passing year."

Tony sucked at the end of his cigarette before releasing the smoke through his nose. "I don't know why Odin puts so much faith in him. If he rules Asgard Industries for one day, it will go bankrupt. You would be a much better CEO, I'm certain of it."

"No, thank you," Loki smiled politely. The very idea of getting into the family business sent shivers down his spine. He had spent years avoiding any contact with the company, just because he didn't want Odin to dictate his life. "The further away I am from it, the better I can breathe."

"Then what is it you do?" Tony took a sip from his whisky. "I can't imagine a smart guy like yourself wasting his talents."

"I study psychology," Loki answered, "my second year actually. I hope to be a psychiatrist one day and if you believe Odin's version of the facts, that is just because I want to piss him off."

"_Ha_," Tony moved a little closer to Loki, "you can tell me the truth, Loki."

Now he was confused. "Tell you the truth about what?"

"Are you doing it to piss him off?"

It started as a grin, but it ended in a well meant smile. "I guess it started like that. Father wanted me to work a low job in the company, so that I could get to know it and work my way up, but I refused. I said I wanted to go to a decent university and get a degree. Father was furious, but I had mother on my side."

"She does seem lovely," Tony said, "perhaps the smartest one of the bunch."

"Quite possible," Loki agreed. Tony sucked from his cigarette again and Loki found himself wondering how it tasted like. The thought must have been very clear in his eyes because Tony offered the cigarette to him. "I shouldn't."

"Come on," Tony encouraged him, "I can promise you that if your father busts you, he'll be angry."

For some reason, that convinced Loki. Perhaps everything he did in his life was indeed to make his father angry. He took the cigarette from Tony and brought it to his lips. Sucking it gently, he took the time to taste the smoke and Loki had to admit that it wasn't _too_ bad. Then again, these were probably very expensive so of course they wouldn't taste like dirt.

"Loki?"

The voice of his mother startled Loki and the fact that he was still holding a cigarette did not ease him in any way. Frigga stepped onto the balcony and casually took the cigarette from her son's hand. She dropped in to the floor and stepped on it. "And mister Stark," all the charm had disappeared from her voice, "I should have known that you were with my son."

"I was just telling Loki," Tony said, still awfully friendly, "what a good choice it was to go study psychology."

"I'm sure you were," Frigga said, a part of her kindness having returned. She turned to Loki and shot him a disappointed look. Of course she wasn't happy with catching her son smoking a cigarette with the man her husband despised. "You are missed at the party, honey, could you please come back?"

Loki switched his gaze between his mother and Tony. He knew he should follow Frigga back, but he had a pleasant time with Tony here on the balcony. At least this man was funny and intelligent. The same could not be said about his brother. He was Odin's son, however, which meant he had a duty and responsibilities. The least he could do, was be present at the party.

"Yes, mother," he said obediently. Frigga walked back inside and Loki was about to follow her when Tony grabbed his arm. "Yes?"

"If you ever want a nice evening," Tony said, his every charm having returned, "give me a call."

He wasn't sure whether Tony was being sincere or not, but Loki found himself nodding none the less. When he entered the dinning hall again, he knew for sure that the rest of the evening would be uninteresting, certainly when he heard Thor talking about how he and Sif once kissed behind the dumpster on the school-ground.

**AN: Part two will be uploaded tomorrow! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**AN: Just one review (rockndasha, you're awesome!)? That's actually made me a little sad. Oh well... Here is part two. Sorry that it all moves quickly. Like I said, I wrote this between studying so I'm not responsible for it :p**

**Awake my Soul – Part II**

oOo

Two weeks later.

oOo

Not sure whether it had been an accident or not, but Loki had almost literally bumped into Tony after class. He also wasn't sure how he felt about that. His first reaction was surprise, but he had also been pleased. He had only spoken to Tony for a few minutes at his father's party, but he had really enjoyed those.

After a second the doubt set in. It could not be a coincidence that he had just 'bumped' into Tony. There had to be more to this coincidence, like..._not_ a coincidence. Loki felt glad he was walking with Victor and they exchanged doubtful glances. Tony walked towards them and put on his most disarming smile.

Loki found himself returning it. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hello to you, too," Tony remained cheerful, "I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I could pay you a visit. You look like you need fun in your life which I promised to you." Then he turned to look at Victor. "My name is Tony, by the way."

Victor extended his hand which Tony shook. "Victor Von Doom, nice to meet you. I actually heard a lot about you recently." He shot Loki a dirty grin. "I have to go – a meeting with a professor. I'll see you tomorrow, Loki."

With those words, Victor left them and Loki was certain that he had become horribly red. He hadn't talked _that_ much about Tony, had he?

"So you think I need more fun in my life?" Loki couldn't help but ask.

"Absolutely."

"And that's why you're here?"

"Why else?"

"I don't know."

A long silence hung heavily between them, but Tony managed to break it with a warm laugh. "You are paranoid, Loki, but let me make this very clear. I am not here for your father or your brother or any other distant relative. I am here for _you_."

It was nice to hear that. "I believe you," he said, "but that doesn't mean _I _want to hang out with you."

"Of course you want to hang out with me," Tony casually placed an arm around Loki's shoulders and guided him away from campus. A few other students began to whisper, but not because of the gesture, but because of who the gesture did. Tony Stark was a famous man around these areas and Loki knew for a fact that a few girls in his class thought he was hot.

Hot wasn't the word Loki would use to describe Tony. More...handsome. Or stylish. Attractive for sure and elegant. Loki chuckled at his own thoughts, but he was glad Tony didn't ask about them. He just allowed the man to walk him across campus.

"You are very sure of yourself, aren't you," Loki said, "but I guess you are used to getting what you want."

"It is known that I am a spoiled brat," Tony grinned, "but honestly, what does it matter what people think of me. I have goals in life and I intend to achieve every one of them. Some are just a bit more obscene than others."

"A bit?" Loki nearly choked on the word. "I have seen where you live, Tony, and I have seen your car, your yacht, your vacation house and your last five girlfriends. All on some cover of a magazine."

"One of my other goals was to become a proper CEO of Stark Industries," Tony countered, "and I achieved that." He removed his arm from Loki's shoulders and distanced himself a bit. Loki didn't know why he didn't like that. "What about your goals in life?"

"Those are easy," Loki informed him, "anger my father, please my mother and annoy my brother. Aren't those the goals of a normal youngest brother?"

"And how are does working out for you?"

"Brilliantly."

They talked for a while like that and somehow, they ended up in Tony's backyard. Loki began to think that he was just bothering Tony and that the guy really should be at work or something, but then he realized there were actually having a lot of fun. Loki was currently sitting down on the soft, green grass on a warm spring evening. The sun was still above the horizon, but long shadows were starting the fill the yard.

He really should be heading back home because at this rate, his paper wasn't going to be finished before tomorrow morning. "-And that's why you have to stop throwing grass at me. I can't fail this paper, Tony, or I'll fail the class."

"No one cares why psychoanalysis is so important to the history of-"

"Shut up!" Loki threw back the grass and even added his pencil in the fight. "Just keep your mouth shut because you obviously have no idea what you're saying so let me finish this." It was bad enough that he had no laptop to write down his opinions and theories. He only had a pencil and a few sheets of crumpled paper. _Minus_ the pencil because Tony was now admiring it with great enthusiasm.

"You really care about Freud, don't you," Tony laughed, "he would be touched to see this."

"I'm ignoring you now."

"Clearly, you are not."

Loki said nothing in return and began to write something down though he knew it made no sense. He wasn't even sure what the basic principles of psychoanalysis were any more. Dam you, Tony!

"Come on, _Lokiiii_," Tony scooted closer, "stop this. I can't stand you ignoring me."

Biting his tongue helped him stay quiet, but Loki needed all his willpower to keep himself from smiling. It was simply too much fun to irritate Tony and when he felt Tony's hand on his cheek, he felt a sudden surge of energy shoot through his veins. He was unprepared for this, for the closeness and sudden affection and Loki was the kind of man that liked to plan everything.

Absolutely _everything_.

When had it gone from teasing and playing to _this_?

Tony nudged Loki's chin up and looked into his green eyes. Carefully, as if Loki might break at any point, he moved his hand towards Loki's hair and then closed the distance between them. The kiss was slow and intense and Loki wasn't sure if he wanted this. He had kissed enough boys and girls before - perhaps even enough to make Thor jealous - but this was something else entirely.

This meant something and that terrified Loki more than anything in the world. Or perhaps this meant nothing at all and Tony was just being a jerk who liked to play with his feelings. Any how, Loki pulled away and quickly began to collect his stuff. He wasn't sure what he was doing or why, but he felt the urge to run.

"Loki?" Tony was up on his feet in no time. "I'm sorry, Loki, I wasn't thinking. Don't go."

Ignoring him, Loki walked away and didn't look back. He heard Tony call his name, but he was grateful that he didn't come after him. That's why Loki continued to walk and he didn't stop until he got home.

oOo

The ticking of his pen against the paper soothed his thoughts. Finals were coming and he still had a lot of studying to do. What didn't help was Tony constantly sending him messages on his phone which Loki was still ignoring. He wanted to answer them, but what exactly could he say? 'It's not you, not me'? Or maybe 'I need some time'? Those were all lame excuses for 'I'm fucking terrified'.

Perhaps he should tell Tony just that, but what could Loki expect from the man? Tony had all the choices in the world so why would he chose a nut-job like him? Well...he wasn't exactly nuts, but his mind could be very screwed up at times.

The door of his bedroom flew open and Thor stormed in. Not that he was angry or something, Thor just liked the idea of storming into a room. It made everything far more dramatic.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Thor didn't wait for a response and merely grabbed the cell phone from Loki's bed. "I really need to answer a message from Jane, but my phone went completely dead." He already began to type.

"Yeah," Loki sighed, "go ahead."

"I promise, I'll bring it right back." And then he was gone.

Loki could only roll his eyes. How did he survive to live with such an idiot was beyond him, but he figured that Thor wasn't such a bad brother. At least he left him alone most of the time. _Most_ of the time because Thor entered his room again and this time, there seemed an actual purpose to his storming.

"What's this?" He demanded to know. He held the phone up for Loki to see one of Tony's many messages. His eyes widened and he cursed Thor for reading those.

"Thanks for invading my privacy, Thor," Loki snapped while snatching the phone from him, "and I don't have to explain anything to you."

"What has he done?" Thor nearly roared. "It must be horrible if keeps apologizing like that. At least fifteen messages say nothing but sorry."

"And he is going to keep sending them until I respond," Loki replied calmly, "it's my decision, right?"

"I will kick the living-"

"_Thor_," Loki interrupted his brother, "you're making this really hard. Can you please drop it?"

Thor seemed offended. "Why can't you tell me? I'm your brother, you can trust me."

"I know," Loki sighed, "and I do trust you so can you please trust me in return?" He waited for Thor to nod. "Then drop this matter and forget about Tony Stark. I'll handle it."

"If there is anything," Thor stressed each word, "anything at all that I can do to help, just tell me."

"If Tony ever needs a good kicking, you'll be the first to know."

"Good," Thor smiled, "and thanks for letting me borrow your phone."

"Which was the last time," Loki muttered.

Thor only laughed.

oOo

For the next four days, Loki could not stop thinking about Tony. He imagined himself talking to him, laughing with him and having a wonderful time with him. He tried to stop himself, tried to reason with himself, but all the logic in the world couldn't persuade him. _Tony was too old for him. _Actually, he's thirty, only nine years older which made them both responsible adults. _Tony is a player_, but how could Loki be certain of that? He had no way of knowing Tony's intentions. _Tony is only interested in Asgard Industries_. That made little sense. If Tony only wanted to discover secrets of the company, he might as well have befriended Thor because everyone knew he can't keep secrets.

A heavy sigh escaped flowed across his lips. Maybe he should just call Tony and ask why he kissed him. Then again, how could he just call him? It had been almost a week since they had last spoken each other and Tony had stopped sending him messages, but Loki wasn't the kind of man that just gave up. He wanted answers, clarifications and he would damn sure get them.

Grabbing his coat and the keys of Thor's car, he hurried outside and jumped in the dark blue Mercedes. The drive to Tony's mansion would only last fifteen minutes which didn't give Loki much time to think about what he was going to say. Perhaps that was for the best. Too much thinking might make him doubt his actions. Again.

He pulled up on the driveway and readjusted his coat before exiting the car. Loki only hoped that Tony would be home. If he wasn't, maybe that would be a sign that this was not meant to be. After knocking two times on the door, a young redhead opened and Loki instantly recognized her from the party. He wished he knew her name.

"Oh," the woman said, "it's you."

"Hi," Loki said almost apologetically. He didn't know why there lay an accusing tone in her voice and he wondered what he had done to offend her. "I'm looking for Tony."

A long second passed before the woman began to smile. "He'll be glad to see you, Loki," she said, stepping aside to let him enter the house, "he hasn't stopped talking about you since the party."

Loki had no idea how to respond to that.

"I'm Pepper, Tony's personal assistant."

"Nice to meet you," Loki said, shaking her hand.

"I'll get Tony for you."

Then she was gone and Loki allowed has gaze to wander around the room. He had been here before, but he was still amazed by the grandness of the place. Loki lived in a large house as well, but it was very different. This house was more spacious and somehow, more distant and cold. Loki's family home was warm, with pictures everywhere. Both Loki and Thor despised the baby pictures, but Frigga refused to take them away.

"Loki?"

Loki turned around when he heard Tony's voice. The billionaire was dressed in a casual jeans and a black shirt and Loki couldn't believe that the outfit still made Tony look very professional. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding," he said.

"No," Tony quickly said, "not at all. What can I do for you, Loki?"

Loki wasn't sure what to make of that tone. Was Tony being professional on purpose? Being so distant because he had hurt him? Loki only knew that he didn't like it and that he wanted to change it. "I came to apologize for my behaviour. I shouldn't have run away the other day."

Tony guided Loki to his living room and dropped down on the couch. He waited for Loki to follow his example. "You have nothing to apologize for," he said, "I kissed you and you obviously didn't like it."

"No," Loki quickly countered, "I did. I just didn't expect it. Tony, you were coming on very strong suddenly and I know that I have been flirting with you, but I was shocked that you returned those flirtations. I mean, why would a guy like you be interested in a guy like me?"

"In a guy like you?" Tony frowned. "You really don't see it, do you?"

Loki shook his head.

"You're brilliant, Loki," Tony smiled, "you're smart and funny and handsome. At first I thought you were so much like Thor, but at your father's party, I realized you're different in a very good way. I couldn't get you out of my head and I know that I have been coming on strong, but I just didn't want to lose this opportunity."

"What opportunity?"

"To get to know you." Very slowly, Tony reached out and placed a hand on Loki's. "You really think you are that bland? Boring? Loki, you're the most interesting person I have met in a very long time. I am glad that you came to me so I could tell you this."

"I'm not sure why I came actually," Loki admitted, "I have been thinking about you a lot, imagining myself with you. Those are nice thoughts."

"Than lets make them real," Tony said, "let's go out on a date. A _proper _date. I'll pick you up at seven tonight, we'll go to a little restaurant where no one will bother us and then see a movie."

He hesitated. Loki had been on many dates before, but this was Tony. _Anthony Edward Stark_. Oh, what the hell! "Okay," he said, suddenly breaking into a large smile which he couldn't control, "I'll be waiting for you."

"Perfect." Tony leaned forward as to plant a kiss on Loki's cheek, but Loki pulled away.

"No," he said, "you can kiss me when our date has ended."

Tony grinned. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Thanks to those that reviewed! It's always nice to hear that someone wants you to continue a story. Here is part three and I hope it will be enjoyed.**

**Awake my Soul – Part III**

"I just don't get it." Thor kept bouncing an old tennis ball off against the wall of Loki's bedroom, but he didn't take his eyes away from his little brother. "First the guy sends you dozens apologetic messages and now you're going out with him?"

Loki rolled his eyes. He didn't understand where the sudden concern came from, but he appreciated it. Thor showing this kind of affection was rare. "I know you don't like Tony," he said, taking out yet another shirt, "but this date is happening, Thor, so tell me. Green or grey?"

Catching the ball with one hand, Thor spun around on Loki's office chair. He cocked his head a little and narrowed his eyes. "Definitely green."

"Great." Loki tossed the green shirt onto his bed and put the grey one back in his closet. "Or perhaps I should wear something more casual?" He began to shuffle through another pile of sweaters and wondered whether he should wear jeans or his suit-pants. Behind him, Thor stood from the chair and pulled all the clothes from Loki's hands.

"Green shirt and jeans," Thor said, "so stop fiddling. You're like a giddy teenager."

"Watch your words," Loki spat, but amusement seeped through his voice. He did feel giddy and nervous and he absolutely loved it. Smiling, he turned to look at Thor. "This is important to me, Thor," he said, "and I really want it to go well."

"Then take a deep breath," Thor replied calmly, "and everything will work out."

"Just a moment ago, you hated me dating Tony and now you're giving me advice?"

"You're my little brother so if this is important to you, it is to me."

Loki grinned. "Thanks."

oOo

The evening had nearly come to an end and Loki had not once glanced at his watch. Walking alongside Tony Stark gave him chills and he couldn't stop smiling. Honestly, it was becoming ridiculous. He tried to stop, but each time Tony said something funny, Loki found himself smiling or grinning or laughing.

"So how are your classes?" Tony casually draped an arm around Loki's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"They're fine," Loki answered, "some are boring, some aren't, but I try to go to each one. It gets tempting to skip a few, but Victor is keeping me on the right track."

"Yes, Victor," Tony said, "he sounds like a really good friend."

"He is," Loki turned his head slightly so that he could see Tony's dark eyes, "I've known him for a while now. We met in high school and I didn't have many friends, but Victor was always there for me, you know?"

"Don't tell me high school was hell for you."

"It wasn't," Loki explained, "my father is Odin Allfather and my brother Thor. Kids didn't dare to bully me. Besides, I kept to myself and I had Victor."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"We had a thing," Loki explained, fond of the memories he shared with Victor, "it didn't work out in the end, but we stayed close friends. I know you only met him briefly, but once you get to know him, you'll like him. He can be very distant, but that's because he had a tough childhood."

"And what about you," Tony asked, "what about your childhood?"

"It was completely normal, if that is what you're asking," Loki said. They took a left turn and Loki began to recognize the neighbourhood. If they walked for another fifteen minutes, they would arrive at Tony's mansion. The evening was nearly ending and Loki hated it. "Thor always stole the spotlights, but I didn't mind. I liked the quiet life."

"I've read articles," Tony said, "and I know Thor has been prepared to take over your father's position in Asgard Industries one day, but never have I read anything about you."

"That's my choice," Loki slid his hand around Tony's waist, "I don't want a life in public and I don't want the entire world to know who I am. Besides, I'm very shy."

"_Shy_? That I can't believe."

"It's true." Loki chuckled. "One camera and you'll find me in my room with the door locked. I suppose you're different. I can't remember an issue of Time which didn't feature an article on you."

"Well, I am the CEO of this mediocre company that makes up to billions a year," Tony smirked, "people want to know the man who runs it."

"And you love every moment of it." Loki watched Tony's smirk broaden. He halted and waited for Tony to spin around until they faced each other again. "You surprise me, Tony, in a very good way."

"I like to hear that," Tony said, stepping close to Loki, "because you surprise me, too. Is this the time?"

Loki was confused. "What time?"

"You said I was allowed to kiss you when our date has ended," Tony explained, apparently finding Loki's confusion adorable, "I know it hasn't really ended yet, but this just feels like that time."

Slowly, Loki placed a hand in the nape of Tony's neck. "I think it is that time."

Tony leaned forward and pressed his lips against Loki's. It was a short kiss, even a bit shallow, but Loki enjoyed every moment of it. He opened his lips slightly and he felt Tony smile. Pulling the billionaire closer, Loki felt him tugging at his shirt and he wished the moment could last just a second longer.

"Are you sure about this?" Tony gazed into Loki's green eyes. "I don't want to scare you away like last time."

"Shut up," Loki snapped, "and just kiss me again."

"Yes, sir."

oOo

Four weeks later.

oOo

Loki was seated on his favorite spot on the couch. It offered him a perfect line of view on the television and he could still see whenever someone entered. He hated it when someone - Thor mostly - snuck up on him and scared the living shit out him. Today, he was half watching the news (something about a crime lord and a police shoot-out) and half reading a chapter in his psychology book.

It was so that he saw Fandral entering the living room. The man smiled when spotting him and Loki kindly returned the smile. "If you are looking for Thor, he's not here, but he should be home any minute."

"Then I'll wait," Fandral said and dropped down on the couch. He snatched Loki's book and began to leave through it. "This does not look interesting."

"Speak for yourself," Loki said before grabbing the book back, "this is far more interesting than your or my life actually. Those are very bland."

"_Bland_?" Fandral echoed. "My life is not bland, Loki, and I hear that yours has become far more interesting lately."

Loki smirked. "Who has told you that?"

"A little bird," Fandral joked.

"Thor I take it." Loki instantly understood the situation. He closed the book and placed it in his lap. Between Fandral and the still playing TV, there wasn't going to be much time for reading. "He really can't keep his mouth shut, can he?"

"So tell me," Fandral said, pulling his knees up to his chest, "you and Tony, huh?"

"It's only been a month," Loki said, "but you have to believe me, Fandral, he is really nice. He's just a jerk when you or Thor or anyone else is around."

A loud laugh escaped Fandral's throat. "So basically all the time." A pillow flew his way, but he caught it easily and only laughed even louder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't offend your boyfriend."

"You shouldn't," Loki said with amusement in his voice, "but seriously, he's a really great guy."

There was a short silence and Loki could see the many thoughts flitting through Fandral's head right now. For a long time, he had been able to read those effortlessly, but not anymore. Fandral had become more guarded and Loki was sure he was the same. "What are you thinking?"

"Just that-" Fandral inhaled deeply, "-we were good together, weren't we?"

It was a subject Loki hadn't been prepared for, but he needed to reply. "We were."

"We had fun and we talked about everything," Fandral continued, his gaze distant as his thoughts were consuming him, "I actually miss those times and sometimes, I wish I could turn back the clock. Do things differenly, you know?"

Loki nodded. He understood perfectly. "But it's impossible. What happened, happened and there is no way back. I'm just glad we could stay such close friends. I am glad you are still in my life."

A content expression filled Fandral's face. He straightened his back and wrapped his arms around his knees. "You deserve much, Loki, I hope you realize that."

"_Much_?"

"Much more than Tony Stark."

Loki averted his eyes from Fandral. He knew his boyfriend wasn't really liked, but that had never bothered Loki before. He did what he wanted and he never listened to anything the people thought of him. It wasn't pleasant to keep hearing it all, though. "He is my choice and maybe things will work out, maybe they won't."

Fandral leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Loki's arm. "I know you have Thor and your parents and I believe you when you say that Tony is a good guy - I'm sure he can be very friendly and kind - but if there is ever anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you."

That was the Fandral Loki had grown to like and love. "I know," he smiled, "thanks."

Someone cleared his throat behind them and both Fandral and Loki snapped their heads towards the new presence. Loki's eyes widened with delight when he found Tony standing in the doorway, Thor just right behind him.

"Tony!" Loki jumped up from the couch and hurried towards him.

"Thor let me in," Tony explained, "I hope you don't mind."

Loki frowned, hearing a sharp edge to Tony's voice, but turned to his brother first. "Fandral has been waiting for you."

Thor sounded surprised. "Really?"

"I was hoping we could hang out," Fandral said as he lifted himself from the couch as well.

"This is the first time you officially meet my boyfriend, isn't it?" Loki turned his gaze from Fandral towards Tony and back again. He could see they both a little drawn back and uneasy, but Loki ignored that. It was never ideal to meet someone's ex-boyfriend and Loki understood that Tony felt slightly annoyed. "Fandral, this is Tony. Tony, this is Fandral."

"Hi," Fandral said softly.

"Nice to meet you," Tony replied politely.

Having been pleased by the meeting, Loki grabbed Tony's hand and guided him away from the living room.

"Let's go to my room," he said. They silently went up the stairs and made a left turn. Loki's room was grand and spacious, with a large bed, a walk-in closet and an old wooden desk. There was no TV and that had been a consious decision by the youngest Odinsson. It would have distracted him too much during his studies.

"I didn't know you were coming over," Loki said cheerfully while dropping down on the bed. Tony choose to sit at the desk, the keys of his car still in his hands. "You should have called."

Tony smiled crookedly. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

They had spent enough time together for Loki to know that something was bothering Tony, but he wasn't sure what it could be. "I have nothing against surprises," he said, "I'm glad you got to meet Fandral."

"Yeah," Tony replied, "he looks like a great friend."

Loki shrugged, leaning on both his elbows so that he could have a clear view of Tony. "He is," he said hesitantly, not understanding why Tony was being so difficult, "I have known him for years since he is one of Thor's best friends."

"Yet, I have only ever seen him hang out with you."

Loki eyed him carefully. "You've only ever seen him once. We were talking about you, actually. He said you looked like a good guy."

"Well, if Fandral says so."

Loki shot Tony a dark glare while pushing himself up from his elbows. "I get it, you don't like him."

Tony crossed his arms before his chest. "I never said that."

"You don't have to. Are there any of my friends you _do_ like?"

"Are there any of your friends that aren't your ex-boyfriend?"

Silence.

Loki gazed deeply into Tony's eyes, not believing what he had just said. Where did this suddenly come from? Why was Tony making such a big deal out of this and why had he said those words that cut through Loki's heart like a dagger? "You're a jerk."

Tony seemed to understand what he had just said. "Loki, I didn't mean-"

"Oh, I understand," he lifted himself from the bed, never disconnecting with Tony's eyes, "I understand perfectly what you mean, Tony. You think I am the kind of man that has slept with all of his friends!"

Tony's gaze softened, his cheeks reddened and it was clear he regretted his words. "No, I didn't imply-"

But Loki didn't care. He wasn't someone who just allowed anyone to insult him. "Yes, you did. Why are you being so rude? Is this because of Fandral?"

As if a switch had been turned around in Tony's mind, he suddenly rose from his seat and turned angry as well. "Well, he is prince charming, isn't he?"

"What?"

"I saw how you two were downstairs," Tony nearly shouted, "both of you, so closely on the couch. It looked really intimate and I could tell you were having a wonderful time until I showed up."

"You are imagining things, Tony, and I shouldn't have to apologize for hanging out with a friend. You must feel really insecure if you think there is something between Fandral and me."

"Maybe you should tell Fandral that." Tony paced up and down the floor. "He was all over you and don't tell me you are that _stupid_ to notice that the guy obviously still loves you."

Loki swallowed heavily. He couldn't believe the things Tony was saying. "I don't have to listen to this nonsense," he said in a hard voice, "first you call me a...a...a whore that sleeps around with all his friends and then you accuse me of being stupid? I want you to leave."

Tony seemed to finally grasp the things he had just said and shock flooded his eyes. He tried to reach out for Loki. "I'm sorry, Loki."

Loki relentless slapped the hand away. "I said, _leave_."

For a long moment, the two only looked at each other. Loki was furious, his face pale with anger and Tony looked beaten down.

"Leave," he repeated.

And then Tony did just that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Not much to say, actually. Enjoy!**

**Awake my Soul – Part IV**

The fridge was filled with food and drinks, but Loki couldn't decide what to take. He wasn't particularly hungry or thirsty, but he simply didn't know what else to do. So he stared into the fridge, contemplating whether or not to eat something, while he forced himself not to think of Anthony Edward Stark.

Only two hours had passed since their fight and Loki refused to torment himself over it. He was in his right to kick Tony out, wasn't he? Or had he overreacted? Thinking about this made his eyes water again and Loki refused to cry any more. He closed the fridge without taking anything and he was startled to find Fandral standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," Fandral said softly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Loki leaned back against the fridge and inhaled deeply. "That's all right, I just didn't except you."

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with Tony?" Fandral stepped further into the kitchen and took himself a glass of water. All the time, he kept his eyes on Loki as if he was trying to figure something out. Suddenly he stopped and forgot all about his drink. "You've been crying."

Loki chuckled humourlessly. "Leave it to you to notice."

Fandral became extremely concerned and Loki didn't know if he enjoyed that or not. It might feel good to tell his story to someone, but was Fandral really the right guy? Had his fight with Tony not started with Fandral in the first place?

"It's nothing," he eventually said.

"No," Fandral was too stubborn to let this matter go, "I just told you, Loki, that you can tell me anything."

"I guess that's just it." He wasn't sure whether he wanted Fandral to hear those words or not. It was too late now because his eyes widened in confusion and Loki instantly wished he could take it back.

"I don't understand."

Reluctantly, Loki began to explain. "Tony and I had a fight and somehow, it was about you."

Fandral bit down on his lower lip and Loki knew it was a sign of unease. It were those little things that told Loki that he and Fandral knew each other very well. Perhaps _too_ well. Fandral stepped closer towards him and after a moment of hesitation, he placed a hand on Loki's cheek. It was then that Loki realized that there lay truth in Tony's words and it shocked him.

The words were said with too much care and Loki hated that he caused Fandral too feel guilty. "I'm sorry."

Fandral didn't withdraw his hand, however, and Loki realized he needed to distance himself from the man. He quickly pulled his head away. "I thought it was ridiculous," he said, "Tony said you and I still flirt and I got angry because he thought I was imagining things, but now that I think of it about... It's true, isn't it?"

There was only silence while Fandral finally dropped his hand back into his lap. He didn't look away from Loki's green gaze and actually seemed a bit relieved with Loki's words. In the mean time, Loki couldn't believe he had been such an oblivious man.

"I like you, Fandral," he said, "you are one of my best friends, but I'm not sure you feel the same."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

Fandral nodded, as if preparing himself for something dreadful. "Breaking up with you was the worst mistake of my life," he said, the words flowing from his tongue and Loki just knew that Fandral had been practising this conversation a thousand times in his head, "now you and Tony are together and that's wrong. You don't belong with him and you know this. That's why you keep flirting back, Loki, and I won't give up on us. I want to win you back."

"I didn't realize you still felt that way," Loki sighed, "God, I have been keeping your hopes alive all this time."

"You knew exactly what you were doing, Loki," Fandral countered, "you're a smart man. You know what you want, but you just don't _realize_ it. Why else would you flirt back?"

"No," Loki shook his head. He hated where this conversation was going. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that," Fandral said softly, "just think about this. Think about your options and where you see yourself in ten years. Can you see a future with Tony?"

"I..." That was honestly a though question and not one answered in five seconds. "I really can't say."

"Then think about it," Fandral smiled, "and I'll wait because I know you'll make the right decision." With those words, he left the kitchen and Loki felt like crying again. When had his life become so complicated? When had Tony turned into a jerk and Fandral into a caring friend that wanted him back?

He had to think about it all and Loki knew he needed time. _Lots_ of time.

oOo

Was there a point in life when you could think too much about something? Loki was seriously considering Thor to ask for advice because by some incredible miracle, he had a steady relationship with Jane Foster, a smart, elegant woman who could do so much better than Thor Odinson. At times, it irked Loki that Thor was having luck in love while he remained torn between two decent men.

On the one hand, there was Fandral. He was one year older than him, studied architecture, was madly in love with him and one of Thor's best friends. Fandral was kind, funny, loving and very down to earth. Loki had always had a thing for the man, ever since he met him when he was thirteen, but it had only been five years later that they had become a couple. Then, of course, they had broken up a year later and Loki honestly couldn't tell whether or not he still had hope for a future.

And then there was Tony. Anthony Edward Stark was a brilliant man who knew what he wanted, who almost always got what he wanted, but never really realized how much he needed certain things. He was a very stubborn man, a flap out who didn't always think before he said anything, but he could be sweet. Very loving and he had a unique sense of humour. He and Loki could discus certain topics for hours and they would still not be bored. So how did a man like Loki end up like this? He wasn't particularly funny or handsome, though he could admit that he was rather intelligent. More intelligent than Thor anyway.

He inhaled deeply and buried his head in his pillow. He had no idea what time it was, but judging by the position of the sun peeking through the shut curtains, it was well past ten in the morning.

He should have known Thor would be worried. Normally, Loki was the first one up and awake while Thor slept much longer, sometimes until two in the afternoon. The roles were now reversed, however, and Loki groaned when hearing Thor's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He wished for them to walk right past his door, but of course that didn't happen.

Thor burst into the room - again, like always - and paused. That was not something he often did and Loki rolled over in his bed so that he could have a better view of his brother. He narrowed his eyes when he found Thor frowning.

"Are you ill?" Thor asked.

"No."

"Then I don't know what this is about." Thor closed the door behind him and fully opened the curtains. The sunlight streamed inside and Loki quickly closed his eyes. "Loki, I am concerned for you."

Pulling his bedsheets over his head, Loki merely huffed. Next thing he knew, Thor pulled away his sheets and dropped them onto the floor.

"_Hey_," Loki protested, "I could have been sleeping naked!"

"You never do that," Thor grinned, "I know you that well."

Loki placed both his arms over his eyes and waited for Thor's next move. He felt his mattress shift underneath him and Loki sighed. He wasn't going to get rid of his brother and so he moved to lean on both his elbows.

"Did you know," he asked, holding Thor's blue gaze, "did you know about Fandral?"

Thor instantly knew what it was about. "Didn't you?"

"God, that makes me such an awful person, doesn't it?" Loki pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them. He wanted to bury his face into his pillow again, but Thor placed a hand on his shoulder and Loki couldn't help but look at him again.

"That's not true," Thor said sincerely, "you are the best man I know, Loki, and I'm not just saying that because you're my little brother. I have to be honest with you, though. You can be oblivious at times."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Loki said, "especially not Fandral. He's such a good friend."

"Did you really think the man hangs out here all the time because of me?"

"He is your friend."

"And he's your ex-boyfriend."

Loki nodded. "I should have seen the signs. Now that I think about them, they're quite obvious. I feel horrible because I keep breaking his heart."

"Then don't," Thor simply said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't break his heart." Thor dropped both his hands into his lap. "Fandral is a good man, isn't he? You two were good together, even I knew that and I still don't understand why you broke up after a year."

Loki shrugged. "That's because we never told you."

"Then now is your chance."

Not sure whether it was the best idea, Loki began to explain, "He cheated on me, but I forgave him for it and he wasn't my boyfriend any more, but I still liked the idea of him being my friend." He watched horror flood Thor's eyes, but the man had enough self control to keep back any rants and curses.

It was almost a miracle to see Thor react so calmly and...intelligent. "Sounds like you still care for him."

"I do," Loki lowered his head into his hands, "that's what makes this so difficult. I don't want to hurt him, but...I don't think I want to be with him again because there is Tony now - who can be a jerk, by the way."

"I've always warned you," Thor smiled light heartedly.

"But I love him," Loki confessed and speaking those words made all the sense in the world, "I love Tony."

"Then you should tell not only Tony, but Fandral as well."

"You're right," Loki sighed, glad that he finally had an idea about what he had to do, "but Tony has to apologize first."

Thor suddenly turned very apprehensive. "Apologize for what exactly?"

Loki knew that telling Thor was risky, but he didn't want to hide anything from his brother. That never led to anything positive. "He said some things that were very hurtful," he said, hoping it was a good enough answer.

"I told you he's a jerk," Thor huffed.

"I know," Loki smiled. He actually felt better now. "Thanks, Thor."

"You're welcome!" Thor lifted himself from the bed and threw the sheets back into Loki's face. "Now get dressed. It's very unlike you do run around in your pyjamas until noon and you don't want to worry mother. She'll never let go of this matter."

Loki could only laugh.

oOo

Nerves weren't something Loki got easily, but today, he felt like eating his ten fingers. Thor had invited Fandral over to play some Call of Duty III- or whatever was '_in_' at the moment - but that was only a ruse. Loki needed to talk to Fandral, but he felt he couldn't just invite him over because that might send the wrong signal.

And now, the door bell had sounded and Loki knew he should prepare himself. He heard Thor open the front door, but he couldn't understand what was being said. Only a second later, Fandral appeared in the living room, frowning and looking a little scared.

"Oh," Fandral said, instantly turning relieved. A broad smile spread across his face. "I thought something horrible had happened. Thor said you needed to speak with me urgently."

"He was telling the truth," Loki said. He signalled Fandral to take a seat and then joined him on the couch. This time, he made sure there was plenty of space between them. "There is something I have to tell you."

"I see," Fandral said softly. Of course the man was smart enough to figure out what this was about.

"I've thought long and hard about this, about us and I made a decision."

"Wait." Fandral shifted his position so that he completely faced Loki. "I want to talk first then."

"I'm not sure-"

"You are it, Loki," Fandral said, gazing directly into Loki's uncertain green eyes, "you are the man of my dreams and you have to admit that we were good together. We loved each other and we had some amazing times. It was incredibly stupid of me to cheat on you, Loki, and that might just be the worst mistake of my life."

There weren't any words coming to Loki's mind. He should say something, anything, but what? Fandral had just confessed his every emotion and thought to Loki who going to knock him down with his rejection. "I don't know what to say actually," he said truthfully.

"I love you and I will fight for you. Tony might be a good man, but he isn't right for you."

"Don't say that," Loki heard himself utter. His voice was barely a whisper and he didn't know where his confidence suddenly went.

"It's the truth." Out of nowhere, Fandral leaned forward and kissed Loki. It was oddly familiar and safe and Loki felt the urge to return the kiss, but he didn't. He was just taken off guard and he shouldn't allow Fandral to behave like that. He pushed him away.

"This," Fandral breathed, his face terribly close to Loki's, "_this_ is the truth."

"No," Loki shook his head, closing his eyes, "it isn't." He felt Fandral's hands on his cheeks and he couldn't believe the man was making this so very hard. "Please stop."

"Why?"

Loki took both Fandral's arms and pushed them down. He opened his eyes and stared coldly into Fandral's soft gaze. "Because you're breaking my heart."

The words seemed to hit Fandral across the face. "No," he said, "no, no. I am fixing you, Loki. We are perfect for each other, just you and me together."

Inhaling deeply, Loki steadied himself. "No."

Loki had never thought it possible, but Fandral did the one thing that hurt Loki most of all. He kissed him again and Loki struggled, but Fandral refused to let him go. Loki's heart raced in his chest and he kicked out a leg, hoping that Fandral would finally understand that what he was doing was wrong. Eventually, Fandral did let go of him, but only because they still needed to breathe.

"I said stop," Loki snapped, grabbing the opportunity to flee from the couch. Fandral reached out to him, however, and took hold of his arm. "Let me go."

"You're making a mistake, Loki."

"I said, let. Me. Go," he repeated.

Out of nowhere, Thor entered and before Loki or Fandral understood what he was doing, Thor grabbed hold of Fandral's shirt and violently pushed him back. "You heard my brother," Thor growled.

Fandral needed a moment to process what was happening exactly – as did Loki – but he managed to recollect himself quickly. "Are you fine with this," Fandral asked angrily, "with Loki and Tony?"

"It's his decision," Thor merely stated, "now get out."

For a long second, nothing happened and Fandral only switched his gaze between the two brothers, but he knew this was a fight he could not win. He straightened his back and let his hands slip into the pockets of his jeans. "You are making a grave mistake, Loki," he said and then left the house.

Thor only turned to look at his younger brother, only concern in his eyes. That was a surprise, actually, because Loki had expected anger and disappointment. Loki had forced himself to almost fight with his friend after all.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked.

"Thanks to you," he replied softly.

"Fandral is my friend," Thor said, "but you are my brother and you will always come first. I will always have your back."

Loki smiled. It were moments like these that told him why he loved his idiot brother. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: I am so sorry that you had to wait so long for the final update! Here is it :)**

**Awake my Soul – Part V**

The clacking of Pepper's high heels were the first sign that told Tony he was in trouble. She had a much too high pace and Tony contemplated on escaping through his bedroom window. Then he remembered his room was on the second floor and he was not a planning on breaking his neck by falling on his neck. Facing Pepper was the better option of the two.

When she threw open his door – forgetting all decency of knocking – she threw Tony her best glare. Tony wasn't even sure why she was mad at him. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he had not left his bed for an entire week and that he had missed every important meeting in the process.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pepper demanded to know. She crossed her arms before her chest and pressed her lipstick-red lips together. "Why are you still in bed and what is that smell?"

Tony pulled his bedsheets higher up to his chest. "I might not have showered in a long time," he told her, "and I am still in bed because I don't feel like doing anything today."

"Like you didn't feel like doing anything yesterday or the day before that and before that and-"

"All right!" Tony threw his arms into the air and pressed face into his pillow as soon as he had rolled over. "I just needed some time off."

"Is this about Loki?" Pepper stepped closer and Tony heard the softness in her voice. It was rare for her to show any emotion since their relationship was strictly professional. "I know something happened between the two of you."

"You do?"

Pepper sat down on the bed and inhaled deeply. "It's not that hard to do the math. Last time you had trouble with him, you looked like a sad puppy for days. You have that same look again, only now you're a puppy that also needs a bath."

"I hate baths," Tony muttered.

Pepper completely ignored his comment and even had to suppress a faint smile. "What happened?"

"I did something incredibly dumb," Tony sighed, "and I'm not sure I can fix it."

That made Pepper frown. "Last time I checked, you are Tony Stark and you're a man that can fix anything because you always get what you want. Why would this be an exception?"

"Because this is Loki we are talking about and he doesn't realize it, but he gets what he wants as well." Tony momentarily closed his eyes and he could vividly picture Loki's bright green eyes. "I might have said that he sleeps around and that he's stupid."

Pepper's brown eyes widened and Tony could read the horror clearly in them. She leaned forward and forcefully punched Tony's shoulder. You would not think it, but this was a strong woman and Tony knew he would get a bruise from that.

"Aw!"

"You did what?"

"Do you want me to repeat it?"

"Tony, for once you are dating a good man – one that is exactly right for you – and you screwed up because you didn't think before speaking?" She waited for Tony to react, but he said nothing. "Really smart, Tony, I can see why people call you a genius."

"I know I messed up, Pepper, no need to rub it in my face."

"And can you explain this to me?" She pointed to the whole of Tony. "Why are you in bed all day? I don't think you have the right to act childish about this. If anything, you should be trying to fix this."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Tony asked, feeling irritated. "Loki won't speak to me."

"Have you tried?"

Silence.

"Go to him," Pepper said softly, "apologize. It might not be enough, but it will certainly set you two in the right way again."

Tony thought about her words and even though the advice was simply and not very original, Tony knew that she was right. Of course she was right and Tony couldn't believe that he hadn't asked her before. He pushed away his bedsheets and saw Pepper's face contort painfully.

"Don't worry," he told her, "I'm taking a shower first."

oOo

When the doorbell rang and Thor had gone to open it, he hadn't expected Tony Stark to stand before him. It had been over a week since he had seen the man and he knew the reason. He and Loki had gone through a fight and Thor wasn't sure what to do. He could ask Tony to leave. He could punch him in the face or insult him. Though Loki might not appreciate that.

Thor only wanted to be a good brother and therefor he had to place Loki's best interests first. That is why he decided to hear what Tony had to say before doing anything rash.

"Is your brother home?" Tony asked. He wore a plain blue suit and for once, no sunglasses. Honestly, Thor couldn't understand what Loki saw in the man. He was obnoxious and patronizing just by standing there.

"Maybe," Thor said, forcing himself not to smirk.

"I just want to talk to him," Tony said and the softness of his words surprised Thor, "I appreciate you're trying to protect him, but it's his choice whether he wants to talk to me or not."

Hatred. Yep, that was what Thor experienced when he realized Tony was right. He narrowed his eyes, took a long moment to contemplate about the words and then nodded. "Fine," he said, "I'll tell him you're here, but you will wait outside."

"Fine by me," Tony replied.

"That's because I desperately want to smash this door into your face if Loki allows it." Thor did smirk this time and then turned on his heels. He hurried upstairs and found his brother laying on his bed, a book in his lap and the music blaring from the stereo. Not hesitating, he switched of the device and focused on his brother. "Tony is here."

Loki's eyes widened, but Thor could read the meaning behind it. Shock? Horror? Relief? Happiness? It could be anything.

"Really?" Loki breathed.

"I can send him away if you want," Thor quickly said. The prospect of that idea satisfied him, but Loki shook his head and rose from his bed.

"That's fine," he said, "I'll go talk to him."

"If there is anything-"

"I know," Loki smiled, "I'll call you."

oOo

When Loki came down the stairs, he instantly saw Tony standing in the doorway. He looked well, but Loki had expected anything else. When their eyes met, both of them smiled, but then Loki remembered the words that had hurt him and his smile vanished from his lips. Carefully, trying to think of anything to say, he walked towards Tony.

"Thanks for seeing me," Tony said, still smiling, "I wasn't sure I'd still be welcome."

"Well, we are both adults," Loki said, "I should at least give you a chance to say what you want to say."

Tony fiddled with his hands and inhaled deeply and Loki could see that this was difficult for him. "I came to apologize of course," Tony said, looking straight into Loki's eyes, "and I hope you can forgive me for my stupid behaviour."

Loki remained silent.

"I shouldn't have said those things," Tony continued, taking Loki's silence as a good thing, "and I have cursed myself a million times for it. Loki, I am incredibly sorry for hurting your feelings and I am prepared to do anything to make it up to you. I care about you, very deeply, and I don't want to lose you because my stupidity."

It was actually very nice to hear that and Loki understood what Tony was talking about. He didn't want to lose Tony either because of his stupidity. At least the man had enough courage and dignity to apologize for it and that should count as well. Besides, Loki thought, he cared for Tony just as much as Tony seemed to care for him.

More than that, Loki realized, he loved him. A smile filled his face and he stepped forward, placing both his arms around Tony. "I forgive you," he whispered and when the words left his mouth, it felt good, "I have missed you."

Tony buried his head in Loki's hair. "I've missed you, too," he said.

Loki released Tony and gently took Tony's face into his hand. With as much as he could, he kissed him. When he stopped to look at Tony's expression, he found him chuckling softly and Loki enjoyed that sound.

"It's all right, Thor," he suddenly called, remembering that his brother had to be around somewhere, "you don't have to kick him out!"

Thor, while nowhere to be seen, shouted back, "Are you sure?"

"Fairly sure, yes," Loki replied. Tony needed all his self control to keep him from bursting into wild laughter. "But thank you!"

"Okay then."

Tony placed his forehead against that of Loki and wrapped both his arms around Loki's waist. "You actually have a cool brother," he said, "he really looks after you."

"I know," Loki agreed, "I'm a lucky guy."

"I am going to take you out tonight," Tony said, "to celebrate this."

"You don't have to-"

"But I want to," Tony grabbed Loki's hand and guided him to his bedroom. There, he threw open Loki's closet and began to search his an outfit. He settled for a black pants, a grey button-up shirt and Loki's favorite green sweater. "Wear this," he said, "and come to my house at seven. I'll make dinner and we'll watch a movie. It will be fun."

Loki laughed and lowered his voice, "Oh, it will be."

Tony stopped dead in his tracks and frowned before looking at Loki. "I sense amusement in your voice," he accused, "a tone which I haven't heard before."

"I only use it for special occasions."

"You should use it more often," Tony said, continuing to pick out a pair of comfortable sneakers, "it makes you very mysterious."

"Tony?" Loki became very serious suddenly and he could see the concern flicker across Tony's face. "I'm glad we are back together and I like the idea of where this is going."

"Me, too," Tony smiled.

Loki only returned the smile. He couldn't wait for tonight and he couldn't wait for tomorrow. He couldn't wait for any of the days to come as long as Tony was at his side. Together, everything would be better and Loki looked forward to sharing his future with him. Yes, he thought happily, he had made the right choice.

oOo

The end.

oOo


End file.
